


And a Happy Galactic Year Cycle

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Yondu Week [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Yondu Week Day 5 Prompt:PresentsAfter acquiring a young terran Yondu begins to find things left outside his quarters once a year.





	And a Happy Galactic Year Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a Christmas fic. Yes it’s still September. No I don’t care.

 

A few months after Yondu Udonta had taken a young terran boy on board, he found a pile of engine waste outside the entrance to his quarters. It was stuffed badly into an old sock and was spilling out onto the floor. He kicked it out of his way and commed someone to come and chuck it in the waste chute. Yondu then swiftly forgot about the whole incident. 

 

One galactic year later he was reminded of it when the same thing happened again. He could only presume it was quill because it had damn well never happened before he came on board. The most confusing thing was how the boy managed to get a hold of one of Yondu’s own socks.

 

Another year passed and Yondu forgot about the engine waste filled socks. It had been a busy year. Quill was finally growing into being a ravager. His leathers were a little over sized but he was starting to earn them. 

 

Yondu had taken the time to teach him things. How to shoot being the most important one, but how to fly was coming up a close second. Boy was still learning that one, but he was getting better every day. Yondu’d even had to give him his own ship. This admittedly had the benefit of keeping Quill out of the way, he could lock the ship for his own safety or privacy if need be. Yondu didn’t have to put up with little fists pounding on his door when things were just starting to get interesting between him and his first mate.

 

With all of this going on he could be forgiven for forgetting, until he came up to the door to his quarters and saw yet another sock. He had thought to kick it out the way again but as he drew closer he noticed it wasn’t filled with engine waste. He picked it up and tipped out a small ball, badly wrapped in what looked like packaging from old cargo shipments.

 

Yondu dropped the sock and pulled the wrapping of the ball. Inside it was a smooth sphere of crystal. A geode, trimmed of its rocky shell and polished to cool, even shine. The crystals were purple but shone iridescent when they caught the light.

 

“Do you like it.”

 

Yondu turned to see a sheepish looking Peter Quill shuffling his feet.

 

“It’s mighty pretty boy.” He said. “But why’s you givin’ it to me?”

 

Quill rubbed the back of his neck, looking everywhere but at Yondu. “On my planet we give each other gifts once a year. They’re supposed to be in stockings but socks were the best I could do.”

 

Yondu gave the sphere another appreciative glance and then tucked the glittering gift away in his coat. “What about the engine waste?”

 

Peter grinned. “Only nice people get presents. Naughty ones get stockings filled with coal.” He ran before Yondu could yell at him. Though the centaurian wasn’t sure whether he was more insulted by the insinuation that he had been naughty or that somehow he was suddenly nice. 

 

He smiled to himself and kicked the empty sock in the vague direction of the laundry chute. He took a mental note to give the kid something for all the progress he’d made, and another to fill the freshly dubbed ‘Milano’ with socks full of waste for being a little shit.


End file.
